Turn Your Phone Off
by FoolsRushIn
Summary: How Splitsville should have ended. Spoilers for 8x06. Barney/Robin


_This was begging to be written, so I wrote it. It's really short. I literally wrote it in less than an hour and I really need to sleep so hopefully there's no egregious typos. Anyway, I'm working on my update for Everything's Changed so that should be up in the next couple days. And yeah, I hope you like this!_

* * *

"I'll give you this. You were pretty convincing." Robin shrugs strolling next to him on the street. Barney tries not to let his facial expression change as he turns toward her.

"Hey, tricking good-looking idiots is kind of my thing." He smiles hoping she won't see through him too easily.

"No," Robin laughs slightly stepping in front of him to stop his walking. "I mean, you were really convincing." And she's looking into his eyes and he doesn't think he can lie anymore because she'll be able to see right through him. He glances down at the hand she places on his jacket and takes a deep breath. He can keep up the façade, or he can sure as hell try at least.

"Please," he says with a smile. "I was bro-ing you out." That isn't even a total lie, because that's how the whole thing started. It just ended up escalating into a whole different thing, which is definitely not how he planned it. "I'm just glad he bought it so quick." He continues smiling to himself as he thinks of his next line. "Any longer, I'd have had to kiss you." He makes it sound like a chore, but really? He wants to kiss Robin. Of course he does. Less than a half hour ago, he gave a speech about how in love with her he was. And he may have told himself that it was fake, but Robin (Robin, who knows him better than he knows himself) picked up on the truth in the speech. And when he gives the line about kissing her, she steps imperceptibly closer and all of a sudden they're about to kiss. But then Robin's phone rings, of course. Because when do they ever ever get to have an uninterrupted moment? He sighs but as soon as he realizes who it is, a smile breaks out on his face. So, maybe he forgot to stop the timer that would send that invite to Patrice…whoops.

"You know what I forgot to do…" He says in a faux apologetic voice. He can tell Robin's trying to be angry when she pushes him away, but she grins right back at him. Barney reaches out and grabs her arm pulling her back towards him.

"Jerk!" She laughs hitting him in the chest.

"You love me." He comments and she nods, not challenging him on it.

"I do." He thinks she means for it to come out jokingly, like the rest of their conversation, but it comes out seriously and they both freeze. "Was what you said true?" Robin blurts out.

"What?"

"The speech you made at the restaurant. Did you mean it?" He goes through a debate in his head before he looks at her and his eyes soften.

"Of course I meant it." He says softly.

"I do, you know," she gestures with her hands and he smiled slightly.

"You do what?"

"Are you going to make me say it?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"I think, given all I have done tonight. The least you could do is say it."

"Fine." She tries to glare at him, but it doesn't appear threatening at all. "I love you." Barney beams and Robin's face breaks into an equally wide smile.

"I love you too." He says taking a step closer. And he can't believe it's finally happening. After years of all of this back and forth, they're finally admitting their feelings. Yeah, it's long overdue but at least it's happening. He leans forward to kiss her, but she places a hand on his chest pushing him back. He's about to ask her about it when she pulls out her phone.

"Turn your phone off." Robin instructs. "There will be no more interruptions."

"If I'm not mistaken 2 out of the 3 times were your fault." He smirks. She glares at him, but otherwise ignores the comment and shuts her phone off.

"Are you going to turn your phone off?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" He challenges.

"Well someone won't be getting any tonight."

"Whoa! I think it's a little bit early in the relationship to be confiscating sex."

"You're an idiot." Robin laughs shaking her head. He smiles and takes another step toward her finally capturing her lips in his.

"I told you my phone wouldn't ring." He murmurs.

"Shut up." She laughs pulling him back to her.


End file.
